cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Neuveria
}} The Ancients The ancients were called the J'ardai. They inhabited the lands of Japan far before most civilizations had even begun learning speech, and language skills. But they soon found themselves migrating to the south. Deep into the dark and icy waters of the Antarctic continent. It is here that they began to slowly settle and found a small empire in the ice and snow of the south. They hunted and fished for their food. They lived a hard, scrabble existence, but they survived and slowly grew. Their technology was amplified by passing trade ships that would come each year bringing news of other lands, and new ideas and technology. Soon, iron and steel forges began to appear and society had progressed to domesticate animals, thereby eliminating the need to hunt exclusively for meat. More and more time was being devoted to the Bushido, or the Way. The Bushido began to encompass every aspect of J'ardai life, and every citizen was expected to wake every morning and to pursue whatever the occupation was, to perfection. The art of war was brough from the north, from the lands of their former homeland where martial arts were first introduced. They learned what they could from travelling Japanese. Like them, they were deeply interested in the spiritual applications of the Way, in conjunction with a warrior's lifestyle. Slowly, the Bushido grew into more than a way of life, but a style of society and government. The Scourge Then they came. The scourge of the way. A newer, and less honorable generation came into being, and slowly the tiny empire collapsed under the weight of the greed of its youth. Things like electricity, the horseless carriage, and the steam powered factory began to slowly warp society into an amalgamation of amoral citizens and corruption. The evils of "democracy" were brought from western traders, from a far away land. They infected the minds of young idealists who felt that the Way was holding the J'ardai back. And so they rebelled. There was not enough of the old ones left. Many of them had passed blissfully ignorant of the storm that now encompassed the empire, and the old ways had faded too far into obscurity to be revived. Thus, a 'new age' of defilement and gluttony ensued. Citizens committed crimes against others. Murder and illicit drugs as well as organized thievery became more and more apparent. And so a full time military was needed to keep order. Not since the formation of the mpire had there been another force to protect the people, aside from the monastic monks that lived over 700 years prior to the rebellion. They had always dedicated themselves to the Way and had protected the citizens from harm and each other. Now, the people were left to fend for themselves, and kept in line by the jackboot of soldiers if they strayed too far. House Yoshiro At the dawn of the 20th century, things had slightly improved, with more and more of the nation's younger generations seeing the wisdom of the ancients, and the new state of Neuveria was born in the halls of an elected parliament. Vowing that democracy would never plague the empire ever again, they sought to impose a generational ruling on elections. For each new generation, a new election. The ruler of the country was left to appoint his ministers, and cabinet. Generally, this had worked out well into the 21st century. That is, until the great Shogun Tatsu Yoshiro arrived to give hope to a disenfranchised people. Tatsu Yoshiro is a descendant from a long line of Bushido monk-warriors. He has spent most of his life dedicating himself to the preservation and observance of the old ways, and to seeking a balance between them and the new. Initially he was met with scoffing by his peers and for his reluctance to accept a modern, more socialist Neuveria. Socialism had crept into the country from immigrants from the north east, and had poisoned the country with the belief that all are equal. It has always been the mark of a true warrior society to have service to a master and for the master to care for his subjects. Such was the way of all things, until now. Yoshiro worked endlessly to educate those in his house, and in his network of sympathizers. They built a vast network utilizing criminal organizations, and black market dealings with traders. Generally these actions are shameful to most warriors, but the House Yoshiro knew things must be done quickly. On the eve of the 4th generational election, Tatsu Yoshiro seized the moment. With his followers numbering in the millions and the stability and popularity of the Socialist government in doubt, he seized control of the Imperial Palace that had once been occupied by his ancestors. Executing the former government, and instating himself and his family as the ruling elite. Surprisingly, the people accepted this fate with jubilance at the return of the old ways. Socialist symbols were torn down and policies reversed, and slowly the Empire returned to its old way. But the new ways were modified to create a new path for the Empire. The Way is Balance With his throne secure and his destiny certain, the Empire opened it's borders to trade with other empires. Ideological parties contrary to the Bushido code were outlawed and foreigners without visas were deported or imprisoned for corrupting the minds of its citizens. Harsh measures certainly, however they were needed during these dark times. Emperor Yoshiro also recognized the need for the balance of life, and in the Way. He sought to expand the nation's education, industry and cultural sectors, which lead to a cultural and intellectual revolution resulting in many modern improvements such as highways, internet, clean cars, and a vast rail system that made the country smaller than it ever had been. Researches in new technologies also allowed for the creation of a new imperial army which sought not to impose itself on its people, but to support and defend the Imperial Destiny and the Divine Shogunate of the Emperor. Advanced tanks were built with what technology was available, and help from foreigners greatly improved the fighting ability to defend the empire. Jet Technology was expanded and industrial complexes constructed to make the empire self sufficient in production of consumer and industrial/military goods. Self reliance was hit upon as among the very most sacred things of the Way. With the new came the realization of the old, and a balance had been struck. Citizens became experts in their fields as they studied the Way. They began to learn honor, discipline, and respect for their families and elders. They retold the stories of old. Courts were cleaned up and corruption in the government removed. A new sense of nationalism swept the country, with the people claiming to be the new Empire of The Rising Sun, and that the old and new had become one. Category:Nations of Asia